Bushido-Akio's New Year Resolutions
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: The Bushido-Akio clan reveal their new years resolutions of their accomplishments, goals and hopes that they can do for their year! Enjoy!
1. Musaki's Resolutions

Seeing as this is the new year, I thought we'd make it more cooler if we let the Bushido-Akio's tell their new year's resolutions to all of us!

* * *

Bushido-Akio New Years Resolutions

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Musaki's Resolutions

Hey, everyone...this is Musaki and I just wanna share some resolutions for the new year with you guys. I've had a whirlwind of year I had ever since I became 18 and it's been really great; from moving out of the Jade Palace and moving in my uncle's house so I can get closer to my cousins and maybe get to know more about my relatives. For this new year, I'm gonna make some resolutions for what I'm gonna do; practice more kung-fu and train some more at the Jade Palace, but I'm also gonna do some training of my own and see how that will turn out. It's gonna be a lot different than sparring with the masters there, but I'm ready and willing to take everything they taught me and use it on my own. Secondly, I'm gonna find a job here at the Valley to sort of help and support my uncle a little bit because I know that his job at Bao Gu is volunteer work and his job at the woodshop still keeps food on the table. Whatever suits me in a job has to be really good and I hope I balance between training and work because it would be a total killer if it interferes.

Third resolution; I need to tend more to my girlfriend Summer and things are going great in our relationship so far. I don't wanna rush into anything to take our relationship to the next level. Which is why...*shows promise ring*...we have this. It's a sign that shows that we'll remain pure until we're married in about 4 or 5 years. For most of you who think differently...it beats going straight to mating season. Summer and I are gonna take our time with our relationship one day at a time.

Fourth; I'll try to be extra spend more time with my cousins and with my new cousins. I've been a big help looking after Kageichi, Saburo, Jia Joy and Sakamoto II. Sometimes...I feel a piece of my father when I look at Sakamoto II because he has most of my dad's features. I know in my heart that my dad is proud of me right now for the person I'm becoming.

And my fifth and final new years resolution; when I turn 19, I'm still gonna live like it's my last day and just live life to the extreme fullest. Just try new things and experience some thing awesome...even if it means going into the unknown and just embrace it. Many others I might know...they might not want to face the unknown, but I'm ready for it. Take some extreme challenges and make time to help others that are in need.

That's my new year's resolutions and I believe I'm gonna follow those and if I succeed in one year, it's all worth it. Love you guys.

* * *

And that's Musaki's! Stay tuned for more!


	2. Arizona's Resolutions

And we head to Arizona who will explain his resolutions.

* * *

Chapter 2: Arizona's Resolutions

Hey, everyone. Arizona here to take this time to share my new year's resolutions with you. So...this will be at least 4 years since I've gotten out of Dai Ling's prison and adapted a new life with my friends and new family at the Valley of Peace. I just know that I want this year to be much more better than last year because it's been a huge evolution for me. I'm at that point in my life where I'm growing and maturing as a person and I still wanna figure the world out, but ready to face whatever comes. With the new year comes some new goals I'm gonna set out.

I turn 20 in this new year and for me, it's gonna be a crazy transition to get out of being a teenager and head to adulthood. But if I'm really honest...I'm actually looking forward to being 20 because I didn't think I can live past 19. I've made a promise to myself years ago while I was being a prisoner/slave at Dai Ling's castle that I don't get out when I'm 19, there's no reason to live. But after Musaki got me out of there...I'm so glad I broke that promise because I wouldn't have the life I have right now with my new friends and family. Some of Saki's cousins are in their 20's now and I heard that it's a crazy period in their lives to grow up, but there's some good parts too. I hope that I'll have a chance to grow as a wolf and embrace being in my 20's.

Second resolution; keep being there for my little tiger brother, Max. He's growing so fast and it just seems like time has gone by so quickly for him. I still think of the little cub I met when he was six and ended up becoming brothers. You would think that a tiger and a wolf would not be brothers because they still think the same species hate each other with a passion, but not me and Max. We go through it and make everything last worthwhile. I'm always gonna be there for Max and no matter what happens...nothing will stand in the way of the bond we have and it'll continue to grow stronger as it has ever been.

Third resolution; My relationship with Sierra...I'm willing to be there for her and whatever she needs, I'll always be there if she feels sad, lonely or in need of comfort and support. Our relationship is completely solid and will grow stronger than ever. Both of us have to grow as better people and our relationship will follow suit as well.

Fourth resolution; train as hard as I can to get better physically and mentally and whatever obstacles can come my way, I'll face it head on and go deeper into the unknown. And also continue sparring Musaki in a sparring match. I've beaten him once and I'll definitely beat him again this year. *chuckles*

And fifth resolution; live every second of every day like it's my last and always tell everyone I care about that I love them because you never know when one day they'll be gone. You just never know. That's the one thing I strive for...being there for my family and my friends too because they're the ones I got and they always keep me close in my heart.

Those are my new years resolutions and I hope I get a chance to complete those for the new year and in the years to come. It's not cliche. Anyone who thinks otherwise...might have to answer to me. *growls* So...happy new year everyone!

* * *

You heard it here first from Arizona!


	3. Max's Resolutions

And we got Max's resolutions right here!

* * *

Chapter 3: Maximus' Resolutions

Hi, everyone. I'm Max. Well...my dad has told me that I should come up with some new year's resolutions to do better than what I did last year. I have no clue what resolution means, but after asking my dad...he said that it's to try something new for the new year. I'm always one to try anything new and something that I would love to do and stick with it...even though I'm only 9. *giggles*

Let me see...

I guess the first resolution is to try to be nice to Tigress. My dad told me that I just need to be nice to her, even if she doesn't wanna be nice to me back. I just hope that we don't fall into the pattern of being enemies again because I don't know why she sees me as a 'threat' or a 'rival'. I'm a cub. It's not like I'm trying to hurt her feelings or anything. I might need a little help with that because I am nice to people, but with Tigress...I try my hardest, but she just doesn't like me for some reason. *sigh* So...I guess that's my only goal; try to be kind to her.

What's next? Um...Oh yeah! Spend more time with Arizona and Musaki more because I couldn't ask for two brothers who are the best ones ever! Musaki's like a second big brother to me and he's the best thing I could ever have for a cousin. He teaches me a lot and we always have fun with each other and it always feels like I can have fun and just enjoy being a kid. Arizona...he's like my best friend and my big brother and he always teaches me everything, but mostly...he's the one person that I really love to have as a brother. I love wolves now. I'm surrounded by wolves every day in my house, but I'd hang with Arizona any day because he's the best. He's great to talk to and great to be around and best at hide and seek. And I'll definitely stick with them forever.

And I guess this is my final resolution; try new things. I shouldn't be afraid to do something I've never done before and to be a good big brother to Duke, Isaiah, Bakari and all of the new panda cubs. They're all so cute and awesome...except for when one of them cries at night or have a diaper change.

And I guess that's it. Happy new year, everyone!

* * *

Next up...Mako and Reiko's resolutions!


	4. Mako and Reiko's Resolutions

And we bring in Mako and Reiko's resolutions!

* * *

Chapter 4: Mako and Reiko's Resolutions

Welcome, all of you. I'm Mako and this is my wife, Reiko.

Reiko: Hello there.

Mako: We're gonna tell you guys our own new year's resolutions and what we will do for the new year; individually and together.

Reiko: And I'm gonna spend every waking moment with Mako. (kisses his cheek)

Mako: (kisses back) I guess I'll start off with what I'm gonna do for the new year; be a better father to my kids and tend more to my beautiful wife Reiko. I never thought I would find love again after my first wife passed away...until Reiko came into my life and she reminds me so much of her except much more beautiful than ever.

Reiko: (smiles)

Mako: And she's a great mother to all of my kids and also to our newborn cubs together. And I'm willing to cut a few hours off of my work so I can spend more time with my family.

Reiko: That would be wonderful.

Mako: I know I'll be in my later 30's, so I just have to make the best of it.

Reiko: My new years' resolution is to just be a better woman, better wife, better mother and to stay fit and exercise a little bit. I know that I'm a panda, but sometimes...you just need to lose a few baby weight.

Mako: And I'll be right beside you through it.

Reiko: Isn't he great? (kisses Mako in the lips)

Mako: (kisses back passionately)

Reiko: (tongue-kissing Mako)

Mako: (breaks it off for a second) Thanks for listening to our resolutions.

Reiko: Happy new year, everyone!

Mako: (lowers the curtain and resumes kissing Reiko)

* * *

All right...next, the Bushido-Akio kids!


	5. Cody's Resolutions

And we bring in Cody's resolution for the new year!

* * *

Chapter 5: Cody's Resolution

Greetings, everyone. This is Cody Bushido-Akio here and happy new year to everyone! I honestly can't believe that the holidays are behind us and a new year is upon us. But with the new year comes new goals to strive for...just to make this new year better than last year and for my family as well.

First resolution; get fit and more active than ever. I've been taking up MMA classes somewhere in the Valley of Peace and hopefully, my next step is to combine it with kung-fu. Of course, I'm gonna have to learn with Musaki, Arizona and also at the Jade Palace. Just me, Samurai, Tsunami and Phoenix are gonna take it together and I hope we can succeed it...if Tigress doesn't go all aggressive on me.

Second resolution; Try to be fully independent as possible and not have to rely on anyone anymore. I think it might be time to just fly off the nest soon. I'm only 25 and I don't wanna be a burden to my family if I stick around a little longer. As much as I love to help out around the house, everyone else is getting older and have responsibilities to tend to.

And finally; I'm finally gonna propose to my girlfriend; Mia. We've been together for a long time and I think it's time for me to just pop the question to her. She's like the best thing I ever have and it would be awesome to have another addition to our already bigger family.

Well...that's my new year's resolutions! Wish me luck and I hope yours is as awesome as mine!

* * *

Stay tuned to hear the rest!


	6. Tsunami's Resolutions

Now we focus on Tsunami's new years resolutions.

* * *

Chapter 6: Tsunami's Resolutions

Hello, all of you out there! I'm Tsunami Bushido-Akio, here to give you guys a few resolutions for this new year. It's a Bushido-Akio tradition to come up with agendas for what we can do in the new year and what sorts of goals we can accomplish.

One of the first resolutions for the new year; start taking on more of the household duties and look after everything in the house. I know Cody's been taking on a lot of roles here over the years and he's an awesome brother to follow an example to. Hopefully, I'll accomplish this for the entire year and beyond.

Second; find a good job to sorta keep supporting everyone in this family and also to take a break from all the overwhelming responsibilities to manage my younger brothers and sisters and hopefully, make some more money.

Third; make time with my family. I don't like to take my family for granted because I know that they're always there for me and I wanna be there for them. So I have got to appreciate each and every single time I have with them because you never know when it'll all be gone.

Lastly; I have to keep in shape. As a panda, there's always a habit of eating and sleeping and I need to be active, fit and healthy. But of course...a panda's weight is healthy enough as it is. I don't have to put off a few pounds to make myself look better. However...I do need some physical training to keep my stamina up. Maybe I can sneak into the Training Hall and just exercise.

So...that's pretty much it for my resolutions. I'm sure my other siblings have better resolutions as mine. Happy new year!

* * *

Up next...it's Samurai!


	7. Samurai's Resolutions

And now we hear from Samurai!

* * *

Chapter 7: Samurai's Resolution

Hey, everyone! It's Samurai here and I'm making a couple of new years' resolutions for my personal goals that I can accomplish for the whole year. Most of those I was gonna do last year, but kinda put off to the side for some reasons. Maybe I'm a little lazy, but don't tell any of my brothers that fact.

For my first resolution; Try to work as hard as I can at the Noodle Shop because I've been getting a lot of good reception for the village and the community because of my service. Plus, it's been pretty much an awesome position to work in the same noodle shop the Dragon Warrior works in. But...I never let it get over my head. I still gotta provide for the family and that's the whole reason why I work so much. But I never neglect family time.

Speaking of that...that's my second resolution; spend more time with the family. Being around them for the holidays and having two new adopted brothers got me really thinking that I should also make time with them. I'm thinking of cutting my hours just a little bit and spend extra time with them. It's completely important.

Third resolution; try to exercise and stay fit and do some yoga. I've been wanting to do yoga for a long time and I just hope I can take some time to reflect and escape from all the already craziness in our house and just meditate.

And finally; try out calligraphy. Master Crane's been a master at this art form and I thought to myself, 'I can be as good as calligraphy as he is.' I'm willing to practice and hopefully...master it way better than Crane. *laughs*

I guess...that's all. Wish me luck on those resolutions for the new year! Bye, guys!

* * *

We got more Bushido-Akio resolutions coming up!


	8. Phoenix's Resolutions

We have Phoenix right here!

* * *

Chapter 8: Phoenix's Resolutions

This is Phoenix Bushido-Akio here and may I say Happy New Years to all of you out here! *whoops* Man, I'm so stoked up about this new year that I just wanna party all night long...at least until 5:00 in the morning. *chuckles, then clears throat* Anyways...with a new year comes new goals for our lives and I guess I'll have to bring in some new resolutions.

First; get into some exercising. So far...that part I dread the most because I have to work out. But...I'm game. I'm willing to at least give it a chance to exercise.

Second; find a job. I know that there are some good jobs that might fit for me, but I'm not sure which ones I would want to have the most. That's gonna be the most hardest challenge to face. But...there's nothing Phoenix can't do.

Third; try to pursue carving wood out of bamboo. I started taking huge interest in bamboo carving last year and I ended up making a desk out of bamboo. I never thought that I could actually do something like that, but it just shows that I can be creative and awesome. Most of my family are awesome wood-carvers, so it could be a stepping stone for me.

And that's my resolutions! Wish me an awesome new year's and the same goes to you guys too!

* * *

Very energetic and excited. Stay tuned to hear from Logan!


	9. Logan's Resolutions

And next up...is Logan!

* * *

Chapter 9: Logan's Resolutions

What's up? This is Logan and I'm here to wish you guys a happy new year and to kick it off...I'm gonna tell you guys my new years' resolutions. Whatever goals I can accomplish this year and make it way better than last year. As you can tell...

First; try to be nice to my family a lot. I'll try to be more nicer to Max, Duke, Bakari, Isaiah and Zacharias. But I'm not gonna be a full-on softie or anything. It's not really my style.

Second; enjoy being 12 as possible because this year...I turn 13 and it'll feel like I'm gaining some sort of independence. My dad told me that even though I'm gonna be a teenager, I'm still a kid. Honestly...I'm not sure if that requires because I still feel like I'm growing up and I'm practically an adult. *looks at himself* Okay, not fully an adult...but I could be.

Third; please keep a secret...I have a crush on Amber. She's really awesome at MMA and we're great partners together, but she looks so pretty. I want to tell her how I feel about her, but I'm still too shy to tell her. My friends keep telling me ways to impress a girl and I wanna try some of those tactics.

What else I got? Um...I can't think of anything else. Oh! Play pranks on Sage. Yeah, that's what he'll get all year...get pranked by me because I've been tricked a lot by him this past year and this year...he'll get his.

And that's it! Happy new years, guys. *winks*

* * *

What else can you expect from a pre-teen wolf? Stick around for more!


	10. Tae Kwan Do's Resolutions

And here's Tae Kwan Do's new years resolutions!

* * *

Chapter 10: Tae Kwan Do's Resolutions

This is Tae Kwan Do here and I'm just taking this time to say Happy New Years and to explain a little bit of my new years' resolutions. Before I start, we just had this New Year's Party and I think most of us were the lives of the party and I danced with 14 girls. Isn't that cool?! Logan's kinda jealous that he danced with 11 and I danced with 14. It's kinda like a competition almost.

Anyways...before I forget, here's my first resolution; I'm gonna do some more MMA training every day and on parts of the weekends, do some kung-fu training at the Jade Palace, but only for a short period of time and I hope I get to train with Master Po. From what I heard at MMA, they rate on which kung-fu master from the Jade Palace we wish to train with and about 98% percent said that they'd love to train with the Dragon Warrior and Po received the highest vote...putting Master Tigress in second place with only 90%. Something tells me that Tigress will not like that. But...we'll worry about that later on.

Onto my second resolution; I'm turning 12 this year! Isn't that cool? It's really amazing to know that I'm growing older and things like that. My dad told me that I'm gonna be in a phase where when I'm 12, life gets really complicated. Not sure what would be complicated, but it couldn't be as complicated as dealing with many brothers and sisters.

Third; read a lot more books and learn how to play the flute. So far, Musaki's an awesome teacher when it comes to the flute. It's like...he brings in a lot of passion and emotion into playing the flute. I still wanna learn how and maybe be a professional flute player.

So...that's all for my new year's resolutions! Wish me luck and let's hope yours will be as awesome as mine.

* * *

Two more to go! Stay tuned!


	11. Sage's Resolutions

And we reach Sage.

* * *

Chapter 11: Sage's Resolutions

Hey, this is Sage and all this new year's (bleep), whatever. So...I've been told that I need some new goals for this new year. First of all...I'm a street guy. Why should we need any of that new year's resolution (bleep)? I'm doing what I do last year.

Let my lazy ass sit anywhere I want and if I feel like I ain't gonna do (bleep), that's what I do. For example, *sits down on his back*...that's what I do.

And maybe find some streetfighting suckers to see if they'll start some fights in this (bleep)ing Valley and cause a big stink. That's what I like to do.

I've been unlucky through this year with this Faith girl, but maybe this year...I'll get a piece of that cheetah booty. There's no possible way she can resist me now and I'm definitely gonna have her. *looks ahead* Faith, if you're listening...drop that bear and get with a real street dude like me. I'm waiting. And just to make sure you're available...*drops his pants and underwear to show his butt*...I'm waiting.

* * *

Next...the final chapter!


	12. Oak Sung's Resolutions

We brought in Oak Sung to close out the resolutions.

* * *

Chapter 12: Oak Sung's Resolution

Hello, all...I am Oak Sung and I am here to wish you all a happy new year and to tell you my new year's resolutions. It is very wonderful when the new year starts and you're starting to set some goals that you can accomplish. I am here to gladly tell you about some resolutions of my own.

First off; very important to keep my son's legacy alive. I do everything I can to make sure Sakamoto is never forgotten and I'll make sure that his presence will be made known to all of Shanghai Secluded Valley to see what an amazing person he is and the legacy that he's left behind.

Second; keep meditating, exercising and training. I may be almost 71, but I still have the strength and stamina of a young kung-fu warrior. It does my entire body good and anyone that thinks otherwise will have to answer to me. *takes a basic stance*

Third; continue to grow old with my beautiful wife, Kuriyuka. We have always been faithful to each other and supportive to each other in everything we do. What keeps our love and marriage alive is not only commitment, but to show love every single day. Especially at nights when we go above and beyond. We have the strength of two young lovers with one old soul. This year...will be our 51st anniversary of our unity and I plan to spend every waking moment of it.

And that is my new year's resolutions. Hope you have a wonderful new year. *bows*

* * *

And that's it! Thank you guys for listening in. 2014 will bring in more KFP fics. Till then, AniUniverse is out!


End file.
